Designed fate
by Kiwi-Shaver
Summary: A female pirate meeting up with a regel gal. They both hate eachother but are going to half to work together to get what they want. How will this intertwine with Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and even Davy Jones? JackXOC at times.Starts in the 1 film
1. Prologue

Hi guys i'm back. Sorry I haven't updated my others stories in a while. See, i'm not in a Fullmetal alchemist mood right now. Right now i'm in a pirate mood! Yes, this did start after I saw Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest. So here is a prologue to the pirate story i'm going to make. Thank you Brenna for giving me the courage to write this story. This is the story of a girl who was given a fake past to protect her fragile mind. This story will start when Barbossa's crew storms Port Royal in the first movie. I'll continue the story till I reach the end of the second movie. Then i'm going to stop until I see the third movie, which comes out in May 2007. Oh yeah I'm a Barbossa fan I just wanted you to know that. This story will be slightly JackXOC but not much. Oh and Brenna I'm putting your character in it when she intertwines in specific sections with my OC. And yes Brenna, there will be NorringtonXOC. But that's not the main plot of the story. I hope you all like it.


	2. Designed fate

Here is the first chapter for the Pirates of the Caribbean story. Hopefully it catches on as a good story. Remember this starts when Barbossa's crew invades Port Royal. Jack didn't rescue Elizabeth. He was captured after fighting Will and was found out when the two soldiers in the dock stopped him from stealing a ship. Norrington proposed to Elizabeth a year ago. She declined and Brenna is a newly wed to Commadore Norrington.

Friend: You better put Norrington in it or I'll reveal a dark secret.

Me: Don't you dare.

Friend: Just put Norrington in it and I won't half to. Remember, "Hey fish face, look what I got".

Friend and me: "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt and look what's inside it".

* * *

The ghastly fog surrounded Port Royal's fort as a cannonball hit the front walls. Out of the corner of his eye the Commadore saw the soaring object shot though the air. There was only a second to put a thought into an action. So as any man trying to save his position, Norrington tackled Governor Swann, but it was a tackle of kindness. Sadly Swann was completely off guard and tried to stand. But the Commander crouching up and pushing Swann down again smashed his attempts.

"Return Fire"!

Clouds were still protecting the moon from shining down on this dark night. Who would be this stupid to attack Port Royal? Was it a simple raid or an gigantic invasion? Smoke combined with granite chunks began to fly joining with red British soldiers. From the Black Pearl a girl watched the show with a grimace smile. Bodies flopping into the cliff rocks below. Numerous pirates began dropping rowboats into the Port's Oceanside. Like all pirates they were grimy with rotten teeth. Some were obese and others had muscles on muscles. But not one of the bloody pirates looked identical to the next. Especially the girl, she was almost completely clean and her teeth sparkled like the moon. Her hair was a dirty blonde and curled half way down her back. Hazel eyes peered back at the pirate she was originally speaking to.

"Yer clothes is pretty, miss Kyri", Ragetti complimented blushing ever so slightly. Kyri could care less how Ragetti tried to charm her. Maybe he was just nice because of her position with the captain. Or maybe he was scared to get on her bad side. But anyway she had to agree with him. She loved her ruffled white shirt and the corset she wore on top. It had an ebony and ivory foral design, connected by leather. A black long skirt hugged her hips and leather black boots buckling half way up her calf.

"Come on Ragetti don't rub yer eye is perfectly in," Pintels scorned, aggregated by his friend's retard ness (remember retard means 'slow'). I mean who wants to stand around when you can plunder a person's fortunes.

"It splitters something terrible. Thanks for find'en me eye. Damn monkey." The meager skinny pirate bowed slightly rushing straight to his rowboat, ready to storm the town. The girl frowned being left isolated on the ship. The others were either below the deck firing cannons at the fort or traveling to the beach with lit touches and weaponry. 'Damn this isn't fair. I'm stuck on this bugger ship with no one and extremely bored'. Kyri had no idea what to do, then peered over to the last two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hold up you scallywags i'm coming along." Kyri stride to the port side of the ship, grabbing the rope behind Pintel and lifting the boat.

* * *

(Before the cannons fired)

Brenna was starring at a parchment intently. Something about this document seems strangely familure. Mildly her mother's handwriting was more noticeable, bringing up painful memories.

_A miniature Brenna lounged on a fainting couch loosing her breathe from wearing her first ever corset. A lady of large stature and blue blood walked lightly over to her. Her mother was Baroness McAllester of England and highly respected. Sympathy would have been anyone's reaction seeing there kin laying around in pain. "Why did you leave the dining table? I'm very disappointed in your actions, act more regal." But not her mother she never gave sympathy away like a present, you had to earn it._

Getting caught up in her thoughts, Brenna traveled into the library. Ahh the Library, including the green and pink floral decoration this had to be one of her more favorite rooms. It had bookcase upon bookcase with two large windows in the back giving a beautiful view of the natural wildlife outside. Amazingly each book inside had been read by Brenna over time. I mean being stuck in a house gets weary, so she wasted her time reading. 'Oh bugger, even when she's not here I think about her. I half to stop before she drives me insane.' Thoughtless wandering is one of Brenna's greatest arch-enemies, that and the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. It must have started when Commadore Norrington proposed to her about a year ago. Brenna always thought Elizabeth must have been half-witted after declining him. 'But why dwindle on the past,' she thought and with that turned around and headed back to her lavishing corridors. 'Norrington what are you doing right now, I wonder.'

Drifting back to the parchment now located on her cherry wooden vanity. The vanity was a wedding gift from the Swanns. Who would have thunk it. But the sitting chair was worth more than the cherry vanity. It was a gold silken Inlaid sitting chair, which was great for her to sit her tiny figure on. Her room even glowed in the dark. That's because it was basically all white; white marble tile, white silk bed sheets, and the bathroom was even white which shined like a pearl. A dresser stood in a corner proudly filled only half way with fancy dresses and shoes. She adored shoes...a lot. The balcony of ivory had a perfect view to the fort. Great for spying on her husband. Though she trusted him with her life. But back to the vanity. Her reflection was like a self portrait. Cleavage, and bark colored hair covering it barely. A flowing night gown draped over her sand colored skin. Then a light yellow corset chocked her chest and hips. This shows she can produce breast milk and reproduce many babies.

"I'm young, subtle, and ready to have children," she whispered while tears tricled from her greenish brown eyes down her rosy freckled cheeks.

"She asked for so much, all the money in the world can not fill my happiness. Dad please take Mother with you. Why are you still breathing today Mother, can't you just leave, forever?"

"Return fire!"

Her eyes shot open like the cannons outside the mansion. Wiping her eyes, standing up quickly, she ran or more like waddled to the balcony. The darkness was great, so great only the torches of the pirates and the shots could be seen. 'No not now, not ever' she thinks sprinting out of the bedroom and though the hallway to the bottom of the wooden curving stairs. Shrieks of terrorized women and children couldn't be contained. They echoed thought out her home. Hurrying even harder she fled to the cellar. Within the cellar the most valuable riches lie. On the parallel wall from the door, a mahogany cabinet lay one rapier with a silver sheath. Almost tripping over herself, Brenna smashed the case and grasped the sword. The door slammed jarred where the female pirate stood. Brenna froze quivering a little. She slowly spun around to see the threat in front of her.

"Oh, she's going to try and protect herself," Kyri mocked loudly. Even though Kyri was the only pirate there she was still ready to kill and she had choices on how to take Brenna down. One was a dagger on her right side. Another was her three barreled pistol around her front side, Then finally her samurai style sword which had a light blue tint on the blade located on her left hip.

"I'm an excellent swordswomen and my husband has taught me well," Brenna murmured softly.

"And who is the one that owns you?"

"At least the man who owns me, has enough for me to have personal hygiene," Brenna answered back, gaining strength from her words.

"I'll spare ye life if you give me your most prize possession," Kyri answered ignoring the last comment.

"I have no possessions of which I care for."

"Your wedding ring, give it to me!"

"What?" Brenna ferried her eyebrows, this seemed to have hit a bulls-eye.

"You heard me, don't make me hang the jib," Kyri hollowed back. Suddenly a from the gunwall of the Pearl a cannon ball flies through the window above. A rushed air could tell Brenna swayed behind Kyri while she looked upward. With one finally and only attempt, a swing from the flat part of the sword knock the dear pirate to the ground, unconsciously.

* * *

Yay, i'm done with the first chapter. Ok in the next one, Will and Jack are going to be in it. Yes in the story I will have pirate lingo and I'll tell you what it means at the end of every chapter. Oh yes and to my friends, I chose Kyri because I just wanted to.

Hang the jib- to frown or pout

Gunwall- where the cannons on a ship are placed

Please Read and Review to tell me what you think.


	3. Escape, or something like it

Well... um... I didn't like how many people read my story. It was like 32 read the prologue and 10 read the first chapter. Oh well, I'll still continue I guess. Besides, that was only the first real chapter. And to all you fan girls out there Will and Jack are in this chapter and every chapter from here on. It's just in the first chapter I had to establish the OC characters. You know what I mean. Also, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean in this or any other chapters. I own Kyri and my friend owns Brenna, enough said.

Friend: Yay, Norrington is in it.

Me: Yeah, he was in it.

Friend: (Reads story cliff notes) OMG! Who are you threatening!

Me: (Grabs story cliff notes) don't read that!

* * *

The dawn didn't seem to brighten what happened the night before. Carts turned over or destroyed, bodies laying everywhere, domesticated animals running around, and ships in the bay with black smoke coming from them. All the wreckage and carnage was spread throughout the streets and bay of Port Royal. People laying everywhere, dead and hens running around looking for their cackle fruit. People tried to sweep away there misfortunes with the dust. However no one tried to help the dear old Blacksmith up now laying in the middle of the Town's center. Lying on his back, Will Turner shook his head subtly fluttering his eyes open. After replaying the images in his mind, Will staggered up quickly.

_A girl being pulled by Pintel and Ragetti. A bunch of pirates following the girl. Her head turned to notice Will gawking, seeing what his mind never wanted to think. _

_"Elizabeth," he spoke ignoring the world around him. Jacoby took this opportunity to toss a hand made bomb in front of the mindless Blacksmith's feet. His eyes widen and a grin painted on his face knowing his plan would work. Will spun his head back around and noticed Jacoby, waving._

_"'Ello," Jacoby said though his teeth. A puzzling look took his face until he looked down. A bomb ready to ignite! Immediately the fuse dissolved but, there was no 'boom'. Poor Jacoby, he only wanted Will Turner to explode. Will sighed, knowing his hide was safe. Until two other pirates plundering valuables zoomed past him. _

_"Out of my way scum", the second pirate exclaimed smashing a sliver candle stick holder over the Blacksmith's head and knocking him into unconsciousness. _

'Hold on Elizabeth', Turner thought, clenching the axe in his hand and heading towards Port Royal's fort.

* * *

Gilette seemed to be in Norrington's way. He was trying to help out really, but while he was tracking he kept hitting Norrington's elbow. Brenna was paying not a speck of attention to this. For the morning, it was very humid. So Brenna's only focus was on fanning herself. I mean wearing a pink and gold, which was delicate pinstriped dress with a pink corset underneath, was only half her troubles. Ever sense the Governor realized that Elizabeth was abducted, Commodore Norrington paid almost no mind to Brenna. The sun gleaned above the clouds intensely.

'Norrington, dear stop and think about me for once', she thought playing around with her golden chained necklace which had a pink quartz at the end.

'Huh, is my husband sexier with or without his hat?' Peering up, Brenna saw a flustered William Turner march up to the table. She also noticed the axe and became slightly worried.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth", Will tiredly said.

Not looking up from the map, Norrington replied "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." A solider in red glided towards Will. He grabbed Mr. Turner's arm, trying to pull him away.

"We half to hunt them down. We must save her", Will pleaded even more.

"And where do you propose we start", Governor Swann butted in. "If you have information concerning my daughter, please share it." Grief washed over the governor making him head behind Commodore Norrington. He discerned out at the reds picking up fallen comrades.

It was silent only for a moment then Mr. Murtogg interrupted it. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did," Mullroy corrected his friend.

Will turned back to James. "Ask him where it is. He could lead us to it!"

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." Yet again he never removed his eyes from the map he was currently marking.

"Governor, we will establish their most likely course", Norrington commanded actually moving his vision to Mr. Swann. Rage boiled until it spilled on Will's emotional stove. To open their eyes, Will smashed his hand axe onto the table below.

"That's not good enough!" While Brenna jumped, James Norrington was able to keep his cool. That's probably why he's a commodore. Simply turning around, Norrington took the axe into his masculine hand and began.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor." The Commodore light walked around Gillette and in front of Brenna. She softened her glance and smiled seeing her husband take superior action of this conversation. "You are a blacksmith." A hand crushed Mr. Turner's arm and dragged him away from the small crowd of people. "And this is not the moment for rash actions." James leaned in and became to whisper the rest. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Slipping the hand axe back to Will, Commodore headed but to his original station. Now the wide-eyed Brenna stared in shock as Turner left stubbornly. 'Does he... does Norrington still have feelings for Elizabeth?" Brenna began having the symptoms of a broken heart. Her heart began to beat rapidly, her breathing sped up as well, and her eyes began to tear up slightly. And as luck would have it her dear friend Melody Theroux could be seen across the way. I mean she always wears pink making stick out like a sore thumb.

"Norrington, over a little ways one of my lady friends stands. May I go see her?"

"Yes dear." This only made Brenna tear up even more. Melody raised her head and waved at Brenna. This was her queue and she took it. Lifting up her dress, Brenna ran to her. She was over by a military cannon and shed. Also near her were a couple of barrels and some palm trees. The sun scintillated down but the temperature seemed to die down a little.

"Brenna how's, wait what's wrong." A silent tear slid down her face. "Um... it's nothing, just dust or something", replying wiping it away.

"Well, did you hear? The Governor's daughter was kidnapped last night!"

"Yeah that's basically what's on the grapevine these days", Brenna said bitterly. Melody started going off on how bad this was and what they would do to her while twirling her pink laced parcel. Once Melody said "pirate" Brenna began to think of the female one from last night. 'I did leave her in a cell and locked it. But not in the normal cells. Hopefully the cell window is strong enough to hold her. I have a bad feeling about her.' A lump was planted in the bottom of her stomach. 'Maybe i'm just over-reacting. I should just stay calm and get on with life'. Sighing in disappointment, Brenna closed her eyes. She pretended their was no worries in the world. That is was before everything became complicated. Like when she first met her future husband, Commodore James Norrington. Or when she left England and came to Port Royal.

It took a minute or so but soon she opened her eyes and looked to the left of Melody. 'No no no no no!' Their behind the barrels of rum was the pirate, the same pirate from last night. The same pirate that threatened her and tried to kill her. Now that same pirate had her pistol raised aiming straight for Melody's head! In her eyes, they were so blood lust and hungry with greed. But how did no one see her? It must have been between all the panicking and searching for that bitch. Her eyes met Brenna, making her step back a little. Kyri brought her hand to the side on her cheek and made a gesture with her finger. She wanted Brenna over there or else.

"Um, Melody I need to be somewhere so I can't chat anymore", Brenna lied hoping she would buy it.

"It's ok, actually I need to rest. Tonight my husband planned something special for me, so bye." With that Melody strolled past Brenna heading back to her house. Now that she was safe Brenna could focus on the more important matter at hands. She looked to the left then to the right. This was to make sure no one was watching. Once the coast was clear, Brenna walked cautiously to the pirate. The pistol was still raised ready to strike at any moment.

Bending down Brenna began. "Aren't you dead yet, why are you here. You should be grateful my husband hasn't taken you to the gallows just yet."

"Even that wouldn't keep me away from revenge", Kyri threatened having the upper hand.

"What do you want," Brenna spat back.

"Escape or something like it."

"Good luck with that."

"How much do you love your husband?" The moment grew sour.

"It's none of your business."

"Then you wouldn't mind seeing him head to Davy Jone's locker.

"I never said anything like that. Besides i'm just caught up in a moment right now. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Finally your seeing things my way. However I don't like your tone, act a little more cheerful."

"Oh, what do you propose we do to help you escape," she blankly replied.

"Well that Interceptor is getting a lot of attention. How about you sneak me on."

"Very well, let me work my magic and stay right here." Standing up, she began to walk away but was reminded before completely out of distance.

"Remember," Kyri suggested, cocking the gun.

Sauntering, she moved behind her husband. Peeking at the map Norrington was still examining, Brenna startled him. "Darling, I accidentally left my diamond necklace on the Interceptor. I was wondering if I could go get it?"

"Whatever you need darling", eating all the words Brenna fed him. A quick kiss on the cheek and she was off. Heading back Kyri stood up hiding the pistol from plain sight. "Follow me and keep in the shadows. Oh and don't touch anything."

There journey began down the dock. It was easy at first, hiding behind trees and barrels. But became rather difficult. Soldiers in their red coats and white pants were ordering sailors to lift barrels, livestock, and jarred goods. The dock gossip was mostly on this pirate and Norrington.

"Did you here a Commodore captured a pirate."

'Oh shit,' Kyri thought trailing right behind her captive.

"It was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow".

'Oh thank the heavenly lords.'

"Yeah I'd like to be the Commodore," one captain commented.

Another one chimed in, "I'd like to have a amiable wife follow me around. I'd like to court some of that meat", provocatively stating.

Brenna overheard the conversation. Light hand movements made the female pirate stop abruptly.

"Gentlemen." Startling the crowd of men, making it a very acquired situation.

"Mrs. Norrington", slightly saying moving their gazes downward. This was her change giving the sign for the pirate to move hastily. On the ship, now in the captain's quarters Brenna mocked, "Just don't touch anything, neither I or my husband want to die from scurvy." Faintly hissing, Kyri's eyes were attracted to an aging wardrobe. Though the whole room seemed very graceful. It was a nice forest green and had a single bed in the corner. Everything and I mean everything was made out of wood. Opening the wardrobe it was completely filled to the rim.

"Why do pirates always-". The handle on the door began to jiggle. With no thought in mind, Brenna pushed the pirate into the wardrobe and shut it. What in the nick of time because just then Norrington opened the door and strolled inside.

"Ah my wife have you found the magnificent jewelry?"

Brenna coughed involuntary; it must have been from all the dust from the wardrobe drifting out.

"No I haven't. Darling, what are you doing?"

"I came get a folder to inquire where Elizabeth might be." Beads of sweat trickled down on her cleavage. This seemed to rub Norrington the right way.

"Um, I have the next ten minutes off, if you want I can-."

"Commodore! Commodore!" A sigh in anger came from James. "Hold my love." Running to the side of the ship. Grabbing a nearby spyglass Norrington located the sound.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! Commodore! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless!"

"Rash, Turner. Too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Back to Brenna who is now pondering on WTF is going on.

"Hey are you running a rig on me? You damn bilge rat!" But by the time Kyri yelled this Brenna already left though the stained glass French doors. Heading to the fore of the ship she found her husband. "Shouldn't I leave?" "No time, were heading for the Dauntless." The Jack tars began dropping the mizzen and the mizzenmast. Lucky the Interceptor was one of the more faster ships in the Caribbean. Utter confusion on who think of taking the ship filled her head. Meanwhile Kyri kept slamming her body against the wardrobe.

"Son of a bitch she locked me in her!" She did around five slams until it fell to the floor unharmed, unlike the creature inside. Hitting her head, she layed there tired and in pain. "Not one of my more brilliant ideas." Think about it, being trapped in a wardrobe. Also unable to get help and now your head being banged against the place you were stuck in. After setting sail, Norrington clutched Brenna's shoulder. "Head to the main deck and stay out of sight. The last thing I need is you getting hurt." 'Finally you show a little emotion', Brenna thought and responding with a nod. She made her descent below taking cover behind the flight of stairs leading to the stern.

"Bring her around! Bring her around," Gilette ordered in his puny row boat. As the Interceptor grew closer to it's target the more Brenna wondered. 'What does this Jack Sparrow look like? Probably like Kyri, all messy with no class. More or less armed with a cutlass and pistol. Also very routy and drinks rum.' She never liked pirates ever sense she was little. But that was more of a personal problem then a society issue. As the Interceptor pulled on the starboard side of the Dauntless, the sailors grabbed there grapples and headed to the port side. By the Commodore's command everyone expect Mrs. Norrington invaded the smaller man-of-war. Sparrow gleamed is teeth at how they fell into his plan quite well.

"Come on mate," Jack said tightening his hand on the parrel. Standing on the fore railing of the Dauntless, Sparrow was the first to swing over to the other warship. Hesitantly, Will followed behind with his famous axe in hand.

"We did it, Jack", Will said happily.

"Not quite, cut the lines", Jack ordered. Blushing Brenna would be a good nickname for her. Cause basically that's all she could do. 'Oh my god is that the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Not what I expected at all. He's...he's...he's handsome.' Sadly she never yelled to James on how Turner cut each rope line from the ship.

* * *

"Ok I almost have a hole." With her dagger, Kyri had began chipping away at the back of the confinement. Piece by piece until the backing was so weak she could push the back out. "That wasn't as bad as the gibbets," Kyri panted between breathes. Standing was the next challenge for her. She wobbled, zigzag, and stumbled all over the room. Once she was out of her swaggering state, the pirate looked out the door's window. "Oh great Sparrow is here. Barbossa is just going to love this," sarcastically saying.

* * *

The aristocrat girl realize suddenly what was happening and moved quickly. Running to the fore of the ship, jumping on the railing, Brenna stared in horror her beloved drifting farther away.

Lifting his hat Captain Jack Sparrow commented. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Their was an ire tone in James' face. Reds began firing many shots at the ship, missing poorly.

"Sir should we roll out the cannons", one captain asked.

"In less then 24 hours I've seemed to have lost two women I care deeply about."

* * *

Yes, done with chapter 2! They're will be more Jack and Will in the next chapters. Now that we're finally out on the sea. I hoped you'll like it. Oh don't forget to review people. Give me advice or credit just no flames. Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time. I hope you like the OC characters Kyri and Brenna.

Crakle fuite- Hen eggs

Run a rig- To play a trick

Jack tar- Sailor

Mizzen- A fore-and-aft sail set on the mizzenmast

Mizzenmast- The largest and, perhaps, most important mast located in the mizzen; the third mast or the mast aft of a mainmast on a ship having three or more masts.

Stern- The rear part of a ship

Starboard- The right side of a ship.

Grapple- An iron shaft with claws at one end, usually thrown by a rope and used for grasping and holding.

Port- (1) A seaport. (2) The left side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow.

Man-of-war- A vessel made and designed for war.

Parrel- A sliding loop of rope or chain by which a running yard or gaff is connected to, while still being able to move vertically along, the mast.

Fore- Front of a ship.


	4. No rum on the bloody Interceptor!

Finally I got a review from a Barbossa fan. And while were on this subject I found out from Johnny Depp that quote Barbossa will give his life to save Captain Jack Sparrow's on the ship (not the Pearl). I was so close to crying when I heard this. Damn you Depp for telling all the Barbossa fans that he will die. Even though you're sexy you just can't say stuff like that! I wonder if he gets killed on the Empress? The Empress is a red sail ship sailed by Sao Feng. Also I wonder what Sao Feng is like? Who knows?

Friend: As long as Norrington survives.

Me: That's just sick man, real sick. Then I hope Bootstrap Bill does kill James Norrington.

Friend: Your evil!

Me: (sighs) lets get on with the story. Oh and remember a **bold **word is a word with more emotion.

**Warning: **In this chapter there are some sexually crude jokes. Also use of alcohol and language. I just half to warn you now.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I own Kyri and my friend owns Brenna.

* * *

Realizing her position Brenna went back to check on the female pirate. Only Will had a side view of Brenna running across the ship. He was about to chase her down, but he had a couple of questions to ask Jack. On opening the door horror came to play.

"That was my grandmothers, you bitch!"

"Hey, hey now that's not what a lady would say."

"Well my husband is not around so I don't have to act like one."

Walking daintily over to the wardrobe, she bent down and grabbed articles of clothing. On not trying to scratch herself against the wood, she pulled out Navy officer pants, a white loose shirt, and black boots. They weren't bad looking, on the contrary in Kyri's opinion. They looked rather comfy and warm, unlike what she had on. This was her only ensemble she owned. Her corset was worn down from all the plundering and pillaging. Her ruffled shirt always had to be cleaned and her skirt was ripping at the bottom. But that was from men in Tortuga trying to pull it off.

"Help me take off my dress."

"What? Sorry I don't play **that **game," Kyri said in a freaked out and repulsive way.

Rolling her eyes, "No no no, I can't go chasing after **your **type in a dress. This is a very expensive dress and my husband gave it to me."

This seemed to have struck a soft spot. "Fine," chocking up slightly. The buttons of this dress appeared to be on the right side. Sighing, Kyri grabbed the button then started at the top. It felt so nice, since it was silk. Button one complete, now time for the second. Luck seemed to hate both of the women at the time. Cause with a blunt opening, Will and Jack stood in the doorway. Jack unlike Will looked wide-eyed and had a chestier smile. Will grew confusion about who the women undoing buttons was.

"Aye, look what we have here. Women, for pleasurable company. They're even getting ready for us!" He was just so over thrilled arms stretch and everything. It wasn't great for the letdown he was about to get.

"That would be Mrs. Norrington." I'm going to sum this up in one word, awkward. The room stayed silent. A seagull's cry was heard mixing noises with the ship hitting waves. Clearing his throat Jack started over.

"Well as long as we have your attention." His eyes gazed to Kyri. "You look familiar, have I threatened you too?" Smiling grimly, Kyri looked him in the eye.

"Look it's the **famous **Captain Jack Sparrow." Stressing 'famous' in the comment.

"Aye, you heard of all I've done, my grand adventures."

"No, I've heard of you from the women in Tortuga." Will glanced at Jack then chuckled quietly. This disgusted Brenna, but not what Kyri said. It was Will the one laughing at Jack.

"Mr. Turner," Glaring then curtsying and going behind the wooden screen. A nice jade green cover with a blue lace trim. She loathes Will Turner. Not only because he's a Blacksmith but he is loved by Elizabeth. Anything to do with her steams Brenna up inside. A window had sun shine rays down on her. The silhouette of Brenna showed all her curves and proportions which means Jack just had to look.

"Looks like you have a friend," Kyri snickered to Will. Jack turned back and raised an eyebrow. She had a very feisty spirit. He knows he's seen her before but where? Where?

"So what's your name," Turner finally spat out. What a bad question. She was aware what would transpire if she used her real name, but had to answer or they'll think something else. So she thought of a name far away from hers. As far away from her real one as possible.

"Keira...Robin. You know like the bird." Kyri mentally punched herself in the head. '_Stupid, stupid, bugger. Why did you say that? They'll never believe that_.'

Sparrow just raised his head softened his gaze. "Ah, well Miss Keira," Jack vocalized, moving closer, cupping her hand, and lifting it up. His head bent down then kissed her hand respectively. Electricity jolted from that one little spot. Though she rubbed it off and thought nothing of it. "Welcome aboard the Interceptor." Smirking, Kyri thought '_What a dipshit_.'

"Maybe sometime we could-."

Brenna was a great interrupter. She fell on the side of the screen. Sadly she was completely top less. Her arms went straight around her breasts.

"Hmph!''

"Maybe you should go and help her." Rolling her eyes told the story of both of the men exiting. Actions speak louder than words, this really applied to Kyri. She actually decided to help the girl out. Was it because she felt bad for her or was she playing the coy tarot card? Only time could tell between these two. It seems Brenna tried and failed horribly on putting on a corset by herself. Helping her stand, Kyri grabbed the leather string and began lacing her up. The pirate never removed her corset for obvious reasons. Barbossa's men were like other men and if you're the only woman around, protection was your single rule for survival_. 'Yeah that's a trait ever women should learn. Even this high impatient pet.'_ One by one lacing the holes until she reached the bottom. A nifty bowtie and she finished the first step. However Kyri knew any woman should know how to clothe herself. Even the wenches in Singapore learned this.

"How the hell do you do this?" It seems the corset was at it's tightest.

"I've been doing it for years. I'm a aristocrat girl and I grew up in a wealthy home."

"So you think because you're a pet that can learn tricks means people should be the ground you walk on." She had enough of Brenna's false beliefs and left before she could defend herself with a answer. Leaving the maiden to finish her outfit though the French stained doors. The sky shined a blue across mimicking the ocean below. Similarities between the sky and the ocean were so amazing. She always thought this no matter how tough times got, no matter if was looking down at the world or up, all she could see was endless blue. This eased her mind about what just happened and where she was.

Turning over her head, Sparrow steered the ship while Turner sat on the fore of the ship's prow staring off into the distance.

"This is going to be a long day. I better go find some rum." With that Kyri walked on the rainbow to find the treasure at the end of it. Or in laments terms began searching for rum so she could be loaded to the gunwalls. The day pasted on with her keeping distance from any residence as possible. So she chose to stay in the brig. Also it was the last place she looked. No rum on the bloody Interceptor. In the curled ball position she leaned against the new walls. She thought she was alone. Alone is one of her more usual guests. Swaying to the left then to the right that's how a ship works. If anyone should know that it's Kyri. Her father taught all that's need to know about a ship, that and fighting of course. She hates that right now there getting farther from him.

"But soon I'll be standing next to you, eating an apple."

"Who are you talking to?" _'Great, just great,'_ she thought peering up. The happiness just could not last. Our favorite staggering pirate hovered over the other. But not for long, taking a seat next to her.

"So, what's your name?"

"I told ya guys already."

"No, what's your **real **name?" Snuggling her head in her arms, it stayed silent. But her actions promised that she would give an answer. A cannonball rolled right by their feet. Night fell down heavy then. It was partly cloudy but the stars lit up the abyss anyways. It was time to speak.

"I'm an outcast, I have many names. How did you know I was lying," questioning and trying to fill her own satisfaction.

"You took to long te answer the boy's question." Jack turned to see her expression. "And you're a pirate." He smiled in knowing and craving to see how she would get out of this one.

"You smartass. Point out why i'm a coxcomb!" She rotated her head to him and waited. Partly enraged and partly surprised. No one has ever tried to combat her wits. Like when she threatened Brenna. Brenna only comprehended what might have happened if she didn't comply. But if she viewed it notwithstanding, Kyri could have never made a perfect shot to her husband. Then again a life was on the line. Keep your logic in play especially under tight situations. Captain Jack is a great manipulator in getting what he wants. Barbossa caught on spryly and put out the fire before it reached the end of the fuse.

"Simple, you left ya sword and pistol on the bed in the captain's quarters. And women like her don't use swords or pistols, savvy."

"Besides this topic, what's been happening on the deck for the past hours." She didn't give a damn about what happened above. She just wanted to change the subject before she would half to answer a question that would give away her identity.

"Nothing much. The bonnie girl was doing what you are doing. You know love I found an interesting fact up on deck. Mrs. Norrington can cook, so she'll make us dinner."

"Great." _'Just what I need, to be poisoned.'_

"I also found out that Will Turner is Bootstrap Bill's son."

"That's interesting."

"Very interesting," agreeing with her and standing right back up. An extended arm and opened palm showed kindness. Kindness, what a empty emotion, a useless gesture.

"Well, I smell dinner, shall we go?" Puzzlement, to bewilder; to confuse. That's the correct word. Puzzlement smeared over her face, a warm dinner and gratification. _'It must be a trick, what else could it be? If they think I'll fall that easily there cocky.' _A wave crashed against the ship harshly, tripping Kyri as she stood. Were their is a falling woman, a man will be their to catch them; no matter how intoxicated they seemed. Bent knees, straight arms, and her face on Sparrow's chest. Take a second and picture it. Being dazzled and confused gave Kyri more time to keep her face on him. Until she realized a minute later her position. Blushing wasn't going to help her out of this. Slowly going from watermelon red to cherry red. But maybe a sarcastic comeback would do the trick. This was his chance to wrap his arms around her. Oh the temptation and desire to do so.

"I'm **so **gleeful your chest was in **my **way from hitting the floor."

"Sorry mate, I know your relationship with the floor is...personal. I'll try not to get in ya way next time. I mean-" Two hands landed on Jack's chest silencing the pirate. His only response was a deep breathe. His hands shook, was it in anticipation or agitation? Neither, since all she did was push herself away. _'You were so warm too warm'_, she pondered walking past him, like nothing even happened. Shortly following behind, they both traveled to the dining room.

* * *

Well over the hills and through the woods to grandma's house we go. And when we got there doubled doors with frosty windows and golden handles greeted us. The Norrington's were definitely a loaded bunch. Opening the doors only proved how loaded. A long black cherry wood table stood in their way. Chairs with blue goose feathers guarded the table from the sides and miniature candelabras covered the top. To the left upon entering a chest filled with china. With a simple glance one would think nothing so fragile would last on a ship. But with a couple of bolts and the swaying of the ship, clinging would be heard assuming one's beliefs. Especially in the corners lamps on end table stood disdainful.

That was just the beginning for once Kyri chose a seat across from Captain Jack, diagonal from Will and next to Brenna; silverware just became hell. Arrangement of forks on left, and knifes on the right (they will never be together). When it came to the other silverware, Kyri no idea what they were used for. All pirates used for silverware are their hands. And that's all a person should need, in the female's opinion.

Now the most cherished item on the Interceptor. It was a oil painting of Brenna, a wedding gift. She wore a Chinese blue satin dress. Between her index and thumb was a pink rose. A pink rose meaning a new love. Maybe shy at first but blooms for the right person. Not like a red rose of passion and lust. The dress had hoop skirt and her breast pushed in. The collar had lace around the collar joining by white pearls. Her diamond ring glistened just like in the deal. A single white stripe down the middle of the blue dress. It perfectly complimented the whole outfit. Next to her was the charming James Norrington in his full uniform and very pricey. Below her was a smaller portrait with Brenna's mother, father, and sister. The food was to die for. Red snapper, ham, caviar, and salad joining the wine. And the smell, ahh, succulent and mouth watering. Licking her lips, Kyri scorned the waiting and couldn't take it. Greedily hands of Kyri and Jack moved towards the food, like hunters. Damn if only they were a bit faster.

"Hmph, Grace," noted Brenna. Kyri turned and gave a look of disgust. She hasn't had any to eat for a day. But being desperate as she was, Kyri had to comply. Brenna folded her hands then the other followed. Slowly and quickly, the words to the gods chanted. The floor creaked in the moving of the ship. It seemed like a second since right after both Sparrow and Kyri began snatching all the food and ripping into the meat. No manners what so ever. Will was next and not as hostel as the pirates. Then the regal one lightly cut the ham and placed a slice on her plate. The indecency of the pirates was so barbaric. Will at least use a fork. But the other kept a straight position and elbows back. Trying to show them up or something. However that didn't interfere with Kyri literally dismembering the red snapper.

"There's no need to impress here," Kyri somehow respond between all the scarfing.

"I still need to keep my dignity." Wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. As they say, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Both men realized this and began to stay on each woman's good side. But Jack just had to bugger that up too.

"So what's the Commodore like in bed?" Hopefully it was the wine talking.

"I don't think that's appropriate," Brenna spitefully commented back.

"Come on, tell us. What's really makes you...happy?" He had no right to ask a lady of her stature a question like that. It should have only been pondered in one's mind. That didn't stop him from staring at her for three minutes. Bugging her, she decided to tell him.

"If you really must know it's his uniform." Each person nodded in agree expect Sparrow. They all just wanted to ignore the topic of debate. 'It's like a mirror,' she thought staring intensely at the oil painting.

"I think we should change the subject," Kyri bothered.

So since she asked Jack would respond, with switching the question to her. "So what about you? What does it take to get you into bed, eh?

"Jack!" The ears of Will had enough of the smut.

"What I was only bloody asking. Can't a man ask?"

"No, **he **can't, no **you **can't. No, **nobody **can!" It was really funny how Turner acted. But all in all he was right on some level.

Coughing in aggravation, Kyri put in her own words. "Where are we all sleeping tonight there's only one bed? It's the most comfiest bed comparing to others."

Jack yelled back. "It's Mrs. Norrington's bed!" Flustered from Jack, Will began breathing heavily. Though he was just stressed. Elizabeth was somewhere he didn't know and who knows what there doing to her. All the more reason to act uneasy. What the wanting need and the having get rid of as they say. The urge of not eating made Will intertwined his fingers under the table.

"No no no, nobody sleeps in my bed expect my husband! You do not look like my husband, your not as handsome as my husband. And you do not smell as fresh as my husband". Throwing her napkin on the table. Exit to stage to right or leaving abruptly. About halfway out the door she received one final remark.

"You find me handsome," Jack perked up. She slammed the door leaving the room meek for the rest of the meal. After dinner one by one they traveled below the deck to the cots. Kyri always looked down while walking. It wasn't a safe habit, especially when a hand lands on you.

"Miss Kyri."

"What's going on, are you going to complain to me?" Groggy and tired, Kyri had just about enough fun from Brenna tonight. She dug her nails into her shoulder and began walking. Being pulled they arrived back in the captain's room. She let go, then both girls turned to make sure the other didn't do anything.

"I want you to stay with me tonight. I need you to protect me."

"What's in it for me?" Evidently Mrs. Norrington sauntered over to a wall cabinet, which was above a sky blue couch. Reaching down her shirt, the item retrieved was a golden key. With the key the cabinet could be opened revealing bottles of alcohol. It was only a couple but just enough to change your thought of thinking. Kyri was wide-eyed and very ticide. However, Brenna only took one out of the case making her frown. The vile drink of rum founded it's way to the pirate. She understood the bribe and pulled off the quirk.

"Turn around." She did and began swigging the rum. Cunning very cunning I say. Mrs. Norrington only wanted her to turn around so she could hide the key back in corset. Then walked over to the single bed, flinging the weaponry onto the ground. No amount of rum would let her allow that kind of actions

"Don't touch my stuff." No reply just pulled out the sheets and hopped into the sack. Taking a seat on the couch and blowing out the only light the moon lurked into the room swallowing the darkness. The waves turned into gentle tides rocking around. This was great for falling asleep.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you half to," not wanting to hear Brenna.

"What do you have against an aristocrat girl like me?"

"Not about your an aristocrat girl, but a aristocrat."

She started a list in her mind then responded with the best answers. "Look at the benefits, I have a mansion, money, a man who is head over heels for me, and what do you have, Scurvy?"

Sadly the liquor needed to reacquaint itself to Kyri. It's been a long time since they met. Making her judgment hazy and dull. "I don't have Scurvy! I have a father who is the captain of the Black Pearl, I can pillage all I want, and it's all guilt free. What do you have to loose?"

"Nothing I lament of being rid of." Turning her head to an angled side. While the other copied the action, nothing happened.

"Never say that again." Closing her eyes and lying slouchy back drinking more.

"What's your real name?"

"Kyri and yours?"

"Brenna Anglela Rose Moyrai McCaster Norrington."

"Who thought of that," the pirate murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother, Baraness Anne Viola-"

"Ahh no more!" Covering her ears, the night became rather smooth.

* * *

Each person woken up whenever they felt like it. Then resumed their positions of the ship. Meaning Jack navigating, Will looking out for other ships and Kyri being well herself. It was around one in the afternoon when Kyri sat next to Will. Curiosity really, that's the only reason why she was there. Mrs. Norrington had different ideas of spending her day. Like looking though the captain's desk. To her surprise letters were discovered. Beautiful handwriting and smelt like perfume. A grin of joy frolicked onto her. The signature read, your love, Brenna.

"So why are you taking orders from a pirate?"

"I kinda of half to," he responded back.

"For what are you searching for is the question i'm asking."

"I'm looking for Miss Swa-, I mean Elizabeth." Her eyes darkened turning away. Fiddling her thumbs and not trying to look at him. Twiddling, twiddling, stop continue twiddle. Discouragement, anger, lonely was now her feelings. To be cared by another. She used to know the feeling. If you discover love you half to set if free. Having that ripped from your heart filled scarred emotions and never looking back. What exactly happened to Kyri making her push others away? It's really nothing to sleep on.

"I'm sorry, that must hurt you," ignoring the internal battle. Switching all the attention to him. A gust on wind waved by moving hair onto her face. This gave an cherub look so to say.

"Thank you, thank you for understanding," looking back at her. Saying nothing but leaving in thought, achieving unknown understanding from Will Turner. Finding her own spot on the Interceptor. So back down to the grimy, old, brig. The same brig, which had that embarrassing encounter with Jack and were imagination roamed. It shifted to late afternoon and it was turning dark.

"We're here," Jack comment with nobody around.

"Will, drop the starboard and port anchor! It's time te go ashore!" But more had to be done before they could leave.

"I knew I'd find ye here," Jack panted slightly. "Check on Mrs. Norrington, she's been in that office for **four **hours."

"Aye captain." Then she was the off to the most likely place to find her. From the deck and through the French doors, they're sitting on the bed dear Brenna sat.

Not happy but had to ask. "Do you want to get off this ship and go to Tortuga?"

"No thank you I don't want to get Scurvy."

"What is your problem with Scurvy?"

"My father died from Scurvy."

"Fine, stay here, see if I care." The night just seemed a little darker.

* * *

I'm done with this chapter! - i'm happy, other than what Johnny Depp said. Look man, you are hot, handsome, sexy and all that. However, that is still a thing you can never say, even if it's true. But I love your work. Please tell me what you think. It brings up my self-esteem.

Loaded to the gunwalls: To be drunk.

Now these other words are **not** pirate Lego. They're just not used often.

Coxcomb: a foolish person

Meek: to be quite

Ticide: To be excited


	5. Find them!

Well, where's the love people! Look how long this chapter is, it's huge! Please can I have that **one **more review? I have like five. Come on man. If I don't get **one **more review I will stop making this story until that review comes. It's not hard to type a review, is it? I have nothing more to say. You procrastinators!

Friend: Please, continue writing.

Me: Maybe if a reader actually reviewed I wouldn't be mad.

Friend: People review for my sake!

* * *

_"Fine, stay here, see if I care."_ In any case it only happened an hour ago then again it was still said. But she never cared what Brenna thought of her or anyone in that fact. It stayed in her mind and went around it like a train. The Pub was very lively tonight however it's mostly like that. Men that aren't good looking running around after whores. While the women are mostly here to sell themselves to the men they don't know. Some of the last things welcomed here are girls with a brain and politics. Rum filled the streets and fighting was more common then bugs. The Pub was named the "Treasure Chest". It's well known as the 'pirates choice' Pub. That's because it's the first place you'll find new flavors of rum. There's Spiced rum, Coconut rum, and the original taste pirates adore.

"Umm, spiced rum I have to get me some more," drinking the final drop. "Hey bartender refill me!" He came over and eyed her up and down. In response, Kyri gave a sneering look and slammed the mug to the counter.

"Hey if you can't pay for this, I know how you can **pay **for it." The sleazy man started reaching for her covered chest. But never made it because the pirate shoved the mug into his hand.

"Now," sternly saying and turning away from him. It took awhile but eventually he got the message. The first dispute she saw was two men brawling over a wench. It seemed one of them slept with her and refused to pay. The wench yelled at him, which got another man's attention. It was very interesting to watch. She began pick pocketing both men and ran off. Nevertheless she was a whore Kyri did respect her. I mean she just stole money from the idiots fighting.

"Here's your drink, two shillings." Kyri hated seeing the man but paid him anyway. Taking a swig a smelly low rated pirate took a seat next to her.

"So how much are you?"

"Ten shillings up front," she replied drinking more. Searching for a minute or so he found exactly ten shillings. Then slyly moved his hand over hers and dropping the money in her hand. Looking at them to make sure their not fakes and a smile appeared, dropping them into her boot.

"Let's go I know a good spot," grabbing her arm. Kyri had different plans snatching a near by bottle and smashing it over his head. It shattered into tiny pieces cutting Kyri slightly. But the result now was the man being knocked out. Flailing to the ground, stiff as a board. A couple more gulps and the mug was left on the counter. Walk slow so your not pushed to the ground. Stepping over a pasted out man Kyri was out of the Pub. Outside wasn't any better especially at night. Kyri just wanted to get back to the Interceptor ASAP. That took a couple of obstacles to get there. Like walking over drunks, pushing men away, and even ducking under a brawl. Eventually she arrived at the dock unharmed and untouched. Tortuga has always been this wild with crazy people around every acute angle. Stepping moderately down the dock, two bottles layed near the edge.

"Huh, are those rum bottles?" Making sure nobody was watching she silently stalked over to the items. Couching her heart jumped a little, it was rum and spiced rum at that. Stealing both she carried them under her arm. To the Interceptor she goes. She knew Jack and Will were looking for crewmembers but how long would it take them? That's all we need more perverted men and only two women aboard. Tonight was a clear night, not a cloud in sight. _'That girl Elizabeth probably knows about the curse now. She might even see it in action," _Kyri wondered, about to open the Captain's quarters to check on Brenna. But what she finds would be the last thing she would have expected. Quietly opening the door, Mrs. Norrington sat on her knees facing away from Kyri. The pirate came up behind her meekly and looked over her shoulder

In her position was a picture of James. Stroking the picture with her middle finger thinking it's the real thing.

"Oh Norrington I wish we were here, together." More of the lovely dovey crap made Kyri queasy and cough. Taking a step back and just waiting for Brenna to move. She did by swinging her body around and moving her gaze up.

"I was just...something in my eye," wiping her eye. "Good night. I'm sure you won't be drinking any of my husband's stash. Besides I dumped all the rum into sea." Saying nothing, Kyri sat on the couch and blow out the candle. Not a single word was said from that moment on. Soon this strange friendship will fall apart all because of one fact. The fact Kyri was Barbossa's daughter.

* * *

Brenna was the first to wake. Dreary eyed from the sudden shadow stopped the light from entering the room. She notices movement outside the room. Swiftly hopping from the bed Brenna ran to the door. Shock, utter shock came once the door was opened. Their were so many of them, so many pirates!

"Pirates," Mrs. Norrington screamed. None paid attention to her surprising yell; they just continued their duties. She shut the doors freaked out, breathing heavily, and then rushed to put on clothes. Ok more clothes then what she had on. After that jarred the doors once again to find Captain Jack Sparrow. Mr. Gibbs was the first recognizable fellow body. That was not her concern right now. Jack was actually located next to Gibbs eyeing the worker ants. So she marched up to him and asked him. The sun was so bright it temporally blinded her. Jack helped removed this pain with his tall body which aided her to begin.

"Why are there pirates on my ship?" Taking his hand away from his chin and enlarging his eyes he responded.

"First of all it's not your ship, it's your husband. And secondly we need a fleet to track down the Black Pearl, savvy?" _'The Black Pearl, didn't Kyri say something about it,'_ she questioned. Give it a second, ok now. _'Yeah, she did I should tell Jack.'_

"Jack, Miss Kyri-."

Sparrow raised an eyebrow, facing her, and responding. "Miss...Kyri?"

The truth had to be relieved at some point. "Yes, the one that said her name was Miss Keira Robin."

"What about her," Jack asked studded but not showing it. What was she hiding from him?

"She is the daughter of the **captain **of the Black Pearl." Now that it's out in the open Jack nodded then gazed away a gaping only for a second. Any one with half a heart could tell their was worry and discontent. Any one other person than Brenna. It seemed more like disrespect.

"Fine, I was busy doing something anyways," saying snobby and ambling back to her room. The doors shook from her anger slamming them. Yet that still left Kyri motionless and sleeping happily. 'Bloody pirate,' thinking while yawning shortly. To add to the fun Jack followed her back to the quarters. She saw him and began to speak but was interrupted.

"Be quite, say nothing," he whispered reopening the doubled doors.

"Hey you scallywags," he yelled. Then pointed to two average looking pirates. "Come here!" They came over with no hesitation. When they arrived, Sparrow moved his finger so now he was pointing at Kyri. They understood and went to the couch. Pirate one was above her head while pirate two was at the feet. They grabbed her wrists and ankles. Steadily they picked her up and began moving near the door.

"Lock her up," he darkly announced. In no time Kyri had a cell to call her own. Lying on her side in the middle of the floor, Brenna decided to make her some food. She felt compelled but at the same time not. In about hours Kyri slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes and began to look around at her surrounding. But she had to adjust because it was too dark and there was only one lantern hanging. It's defiantly wasn't night that's for sure. The Interceptor crashed against the waves making the insides topsy trervy. Water about one foot flooded the room. This was never a good sign on a ship.

"Good evening," Brenna stated standing in front of the cell. Kyri had to register the voice before responding in a fowl way.

"Why the bloody hell am I in here, and why is the ship rocking so much?"

Taking a step forward, the aristocrat spoke. "A storm and Jack is intent on catching the Black Pearl. Also I cooked you some dinner."

"Answer me, women! Why am I bloody here?" Kyri began losing what little patience she had left. The other could feel this and decided Kyri had a right to know. Even if she was a pirate. Sighing then opening her mouth.

"Somebody told somebody that you were a somebody of a somebody." _'Well that was **great **detail,' _Kyri thought.

"Come again?"

"Alright fine, I told Captain Jack Sparrow you are the daughter of the captain of the Black Pearl." The lump it's back. It slithered down to the pirate's stomach and began feasting on her fear. The tides turned now opposing Kyri. They became a whirlpool sucking anything down to the depths of agony. She was now in the middle of it. Hurt: To cause physical or emotional harm to. What made a peon into a legend and man into a child. Hopefully never to feel this way again, not sense he died. Kyri thought she never cared what Brenna did or said but this was the snapping point. Kyri trusted her with this secret but was too squiffy to think before she told her. This was the price to pay you reap what you sew. It did hurt, just like last time.

"You **love **making friends, don't you?"

"I'm bound do what is right as my husband is."

The words sank in. A friend is nothing more than a trinket to be traded in for something better. Choking up, "just go" was said and nothing more.

"Fine, however I can't really go upstairs because of the storm." Brenna headed to the other side of the room not making eye contact. Taking a seat, bringing her knees up, she looked up and closed her eyes. Sleep was hard for both ladies. It was loud, wet, and rocky at the same time. It took Brenna thirty minutes or so to dance on hallucinations. But for Kyri it too many thoughts ran across her empty head. Old emotions sprang up pushing new ones aside. How long was she being lied to? Was Will contributing with it too? Luckily even with all the thoughts in the world, everyone has to get sleep. This was no exception to Kyri.

* * *

The sea hides many things. A sunken ship was below the Interceptor. It scratched the bottom of the ship as it pasted over. This tiny action awoken Kyri but not Brenna. Then a abrupt stop occurred. They were there, at the Isla del Muerta. A fog surrounded the island of death. Rocks of mass proportions were arranged around the land. But let's change the scenery by going to Jack and Will. Jack swaggered to Turner slightly worried on his face. Looking up, Will stood up and waited for him to speak.

"Have you seen Mrs. Norrington lately," Jack questioned.

"I haven't noticed anything unusual lately."

This didn't surprise Sparrow one bit. "Of course you haven't, your looking for your bonnie lass, oh what's her face?" Will nodded and grew a more hesitant knowing he'll soon see Elizabeth. Will stayed silent giving another chance for Jack to talk.

"Doesn't matter we have company." The Black Pearl sat a yonder away with it's black sails. Captain Jack had to look back at his old ship. Grabbing a nearby spyglass and doing just that. Damn them for mutinying him. What he did to get that ship. Putting the item down Jack looked back to Will. "Go retrieve the pet," Jack blankly said.

"You mean Miss Kyri," Will returned back to his captain.

"Aye that too," walking to the other side of the ship. Having no say in this matter, Will left. The other pirates stood around the sides of the ship examining the waters. By the time he opened the door and went down the stairs Brenna was purring. Brenna's snore sounded like a kitten purring. 'I might be able to get out of here,' Kyri heedfully thought. So she got up and headed to the door of the cell. "I'm awake," Kyri informed him hoping he would feel compelled to help her. Then for the first time Brenna made a loud and obnoxious snore. They both turned to see Brenna in a very deep sleep. Will gave Kyri a 'one second' gesture and strolled to Brenna.

Bending down Will whispered, "Mrs. Norrington." Nothing, absolutely nothing happened, not even a stir. So from a whisper Turner attempted to poke her in the shoulder. Finally his got a response, which took him back a little.

"James not now, I have a headache," she smiled and snuggled. But right after, she opened her eyes and stared at a crouching Will.

"Your not my husband," Brenna tiredly stated. Will backed up and Brenna stretched and rubbed her head.

"Sorry Mr. Turner I was...dreaming," hiding her embarrassment. He smiled happily that they (Brenna and Kyri) didn't kill each other last night. Speaking of which he went over to the pirate and unlocked Kyri's cell. This was her chance and she wasn't going to wave it 'good bye'. So Kyri sprinted right past Will only for a peaco second. Kyri's arm was grabbed not letting go any time soon.

"Sorry, captain need you," he stated pulling Kyri across the wet floor gently. Brenna didn't feel like staying in the brig alone so tagged along. A couple of men raised a rowboat and the dropped it into the dark waters. Jack waited for them in the boat. Brenna wasn't about to go along she just didn't want to be alone. So the lady joined the crowd of pirates as they watched Will take Kyri to the rope ladder. She waited until the right moment then, Brenna just had to say it.

"Finally, I'll never see **that **bloody pirate again." All the pirates looked at her grinning face. That was kinda rude, offending the other pirates around her. Not the best time or place to say that. It entrapped the ears of Mr. Gibbs making him go towards the noise.

"Excuse me Missy, go to the captain's quarters," Gibbs order. Brenna turned around and gave a confused look. To put her thought into words and she spoke slowly.

"Mr...Gibbs?"

"Do I know you missy," he wondered. She kept her weird look and started again.

"Weren't you part of Commodore's sailors on the Dauntless?"

He was partly startled by her knowledge. "That was a very long time ago. How do you know that young Missy?"

"My husband told me."

"And your husband must be at some high rank to know that." The sarcasm wasn't layed on that thick.

"Yes, my husband is Commodore Norrington."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Never in all your life ask this question. I wonder how long you half to not be around women to not know this. Brenna brought her left hand right below her chest twiddling her fingers. The diamond sparkled even when there was no sun out. Mr. Gibbs was just bitch slapped in his ego. Ow, that's gotta hurt.

"Oh, I must be getting back to work then." Mr. Gibbs walked away a jackass of a man. A women, an aristocrat women showed him up.

* * *

Will already knew he was going to row. Well that's because Kyri was a women so she probably wouldn't row and Jack well, he's not the strong type. As they traveled there first stop would be the side of the Pearl. The waters weren't hard at all. Navigating was so easy they should have been there sooner. But beggars can't be choosers. It started pretty quite until Jack thought of what he did to Kyri. So he had to apologize in his own way.

"I'm sorry, I put you in the brig. It was Mrs. Norrington idea not...not mine." Maybe if he didn't stop at the end of the sentence it would have been believable. But now he was the coxcomb. She expected this from Jack Sparrow and was not surprised. It didn't take long for the silence to barge in. Kyri looked on the side of the boat to see...fish. There were tons of them. Most of them were orange and yellow with a splash of green. The blue ones were hard to see and the white one's were so beautiful. Then we got to the Black Pearl which no fish dared to swim by.

"Halt the boat," Jack stated raising his spyglass to his pupil. Only some guards protected the Pearl and not the good ones in Kyri's opinion. Turner and Kyri leaned into Jack, Kyri more than Will. In fact Jack's shoulder was on Kyri's shoulder. It wasn't a move she just copied Will without paying any attention. Once Jack lowered the glass he analyzed up he saw.

"Do you see her," Will asked hopefully.

"No," Jack answered curiously. Will leaned more and asked again.

"Where is she?"

"It's begun." Will sat back in his seat while Jack veered his eyes to Kyri. Now her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. A mixed feeling was her signal she gave Jack. First she pushes him away but then this. What are her real intensions? She was truly sadistic with this stunt.

"Um, mate," Sparrow finally responded awkwardly. Kyri figured out what she was apparently doing to him (not like that you pervs!). She moved away and lifted her head up. Then scooted away and watched the fish.

"Comfy," Jack asked smirking at her with his golden teeth.

"Just row," Kyri replied, not looking at him. The ride was just a bundle of fun. The cave was bigger then Kyri remember. In fact she never actually went inside the cave. Yes, she traveled with Barbossa since she was born. But when they first were here, Barbossa told Kyri to stay on the ship while the rest left to go inside. But anyways, Jack took over the rowing and Will held out a stick with a lantern at the end. _'This is silly, I'll just look at him,' _she decided and turned around. _'Wow he can row, he actually has muscles.' _She noticed Will searching around the cave. Somehow he doubted Captain Jack Sparrow, and for good reasons. Fright brightened Will's face once he saw a skeleton with a sword straight through it.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" What a scared blacksmith.

"Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind is left behind." Jack didn't mind if Will knew the code. It probably would shape him into a better pirate.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh," Will stated growing more nervous on Jack's purpose. This stroke a great debate and Jack decided to tell him off.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." To Kyri's understanding he was now going to name off the reasons why. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Will attention moved to the gold that shined from the murky waters. Jack looked over his shoulder and mentally smiled. Will Turner in one way or another was a pirate. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure." _'A new pirate,' _thinking as they pulled upon shore. Will anchored the boat as Jack and Kyri just walked pasted him. Not even thinking he could use some.

Now that 'treasure' comment really pissed off Turner. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure!" They all climbed up a sorta steep hill to find a perfect waiting point at the top. At the top Jack stood watching Barbossa and his crew then turning back to Will with the final response.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack smirked again at Will.

Barbossa started to preach to his crew. "Gentlemen, the time has come!" Many torches lit the room greatly. Most of the crew was there in the cave. Gold upon gold they've 'collected' over the years was all together. Also unopened chests and skeletons. The time has come to lift this ill-fated curse. A truly damnation on earth they say. Unable to feel anything or taste anything. Thirst, hunger, and sexual release were left unfulfilled.

"Eh," they yelled back. Glaring, Turner stole the spot next to Kyri. All of them stood and watched Captain Barbossa holding an unknown thing in his hand.

"Our salvation is nigh!"

"Eh," they repeated.

"Our torment is near an end." The first sight of seeing Elizabeth alive was all the hope Will needed at this point.

"Elizabeth."

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over." Barbossa slashed the dagger in his hand over the men. "And a hundred times again," he yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"**EH**!" Ragetti also put in his own words.

"Suffered, I have!"

"Punished, we were, the lot of us. Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" With that he kicked open the chest of Cortez. That girl Elizabeth was shocked on how many pieces there were. Barbossa dragged his filthy fingers over the gold and continued.

"The cursed treasure of Cortez himself." Will looked at both Jack and Kyri for an reaction. Nothing, they were just paying close attention. Walking in front of her Barbossa was now on Elizabeth's right side.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned." Taking some coins and letting them seamlessly dropped back into there home. "Save for this," pointing at the gold around the wench's neck.

"Jack!" He had had enough and commenced trying to get up. But was dragged below by Sparrow and Kyri. A bad move in their (Will and Jack) part. When Will fell, coins followed the leader.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." The two scallywags stared at Turner. He gave a look of disgust right back. The monkey realized that they weren't the only people in the cave today.

"Boys, stop fighting and listen," Kyri whispered irately and turning her attention back to her father.

This however didn't stop Barbossa's speech. "881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last." Jack left Will and rushed past them. And right behind him was Will not wanting the captain to be alone, more or less. Kyri was to wrapped up with Barbossa to notice the lack of company.

"When's that," Will pondered. But Jack halted his advances and grew wide-eyed. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something," Jack declared and spinning around. Marching right back to Will and stuck his face in the others. _'This is getting very aggressive,'_ Kyri heard them tizzy. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Oh and don't forget the hand movements. You know Jack can't resist them. "Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything, stupid." Then without a warning Jack went back to his original plan.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"**Us**!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"**Hers**!"

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" Crackling after his sentence, Barbossa turned to Elizabeth and got close. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He grabbed her neck from behind and moved her head. It was now levitated over the cursed gold. Once the captain snatched the dagger a chant could be heard throughout the cave. "Begun by blood. By blood undone." Shifting her footing Kyri descried that neither man was with her. _'Great there going to bugger this up.' _And stopping them wasn't something she was going to handle sitting down. So she followed the steps of the men softly, tactic one is to make sure your opponent doesn't know your coming. But she saw Will around the quick turn of rock. And to say the least, he was pissed. He took a oar from a boat and snuck into another direction. Lady luck can be a nice gal if you get to know her. Cause Mr. Turner never witnessed the female pirate and continued down the cavern with oar in hand. 'Where the bloody hell are you going,' reflecting and chased after him. Down the end of the hallway Jack was spying on the ritual but Will had other plans. By the time Jack heard him it was too late. Sparrow turned around and gave the world a scared child look. That's because an oar made extreme contact with the Jack's cheek (face you pervs). It looked very painful from Kyri's point of view. So much Jack was knocked to the ground having the wind thrown out of him and prostrated him.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage." That was his words to him before leaving the pirates to fend for themselves. Aimlessly tossing the oar, Will left to the right. Now Kyri could have done two things. First just walk away and pretend like nothings happened. Or second help him because he's a pirate. 'Damn my rouge tin heart,' running to the fallen pirate. Crouching she actually checked him out...for wounds of course. 'Huh, not half bad...on damage,' she nimbly erased her first thought.

"Jack get up," she sonanted. Who would have guessed it, nothing. So words were turned into feats. Even shaking him the same results. _'At all the time this had to happen.' _Barbossa cut the fair maiden's hand. The crimson blood covered the cursed gold coin in her peach palm. Partly surprised in what happened Elizabeth viva voca something.

"That's it," questioning her early beliefs.

"Waste not," saying strangely ecstatic. Covering his hand over hers, lacing his fingers on top of Elizabeth. Not at all in a romantic gesture. Making her squeeze the coin, more blood engulfed it further. In the climax of the moment the coin was let go, falling back to the chest. The chanting ceased and desist. Each coin shined in it own special meaning. Kyri watch as her father stumble around with his eyes closed. It was his attempts to feel again, his attempts to taste again. His amber eye opened understanding his own being.

"Did it work," Koehler wondered out loud. Ragetti turned to Pintel and answered what he felt.

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell," Pintel dumbly asked Barbossa. You can't help but roll your eyes in this situation. Which is exactly what Captain Barbossa did before getting his pistol and shooting poor stupid Pintel. In return, Pintel actually seems surprised. He examined the bullet wound and then at Koehler.

"Your not dead," Koehler stated.

"No," Pintel replied. But reality sank in and soon point and accusing the captain. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work," Ragetti said, agreeing to his friend. Speaking of friends, Koehler's friend Twigg decided it was ok to revolt to Barbossa.

"The curse it still upon us!" Lifting the knife to his face Barbossa then did a 180 to Elizabeth.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name?" Reason of asking had less of and effect so Barbossa grabbed both of her shoulders and started shaking her like a rag doll. "Was your father William Turner?"

"No," she daringly said. That was either immensely courageous or incredibly stupid. I think stupid is a better way to think of it. Shaking her more violently, he asked her another important question.

"Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago?" Taking the blood soaked gold he shoved it into her face. "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where!" Yet still she held a strong will. 'What a fool,' Kyri thought now trying to lift Jack. No success what so ever. She sighed and only sat and waited knowing her father would soon find them. So began playing with her curls of pass the time. Barbossa can only take so much before being pushed over the edge. He gave an arm smack in her face, making the reaction a tumble down the gold covered hill. The girl layed in pain as the coin came down with her.

"You brought us the wrong person!" Bo'sun, Barbossa's right hand man exclaimed. It was going to get ugly soon, Kyri easily sensed. Ignoring Barbossa's crew arguing amongst each other Kyri made a plan. _'Ok, if I drag him at least away from this opening maybe I can get him outta harms way.'_ It was a plan and a simple plan. So lifting from her knees, she slipped her hands under Sparrow's lifeless limbs. There bickering soon became a fight once Bo'sun drew his cutlass to the captain. Others followed but Barbossa knew he could kill all of them even with this curse on them.

So he drew his cutlass as well and said, "if any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Most of the crew backed down then Koehler gave a brilliant suggestion.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." Kyri dragged Jack as far as she could. Sadly it wasn't that far at all. They didn't even make it to the rowboat. Removing her hands she sat down Indian style. Then glancing over her shoulder she saw Will and the bratty girl take all the oars from the other boats. This was the only time Elizabeth ever saw a female pirate. But then saw Jack and minded her own business. They stole every oar and put them in the boat all three of them arrived in. Will began rowing swiftly as Elizabeth took a final look at the two pirates. Then turning around, the boat was now out of sight.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Bet after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!" Now Barbossa was defiantly over the edged and falling into the jagged rocks below. Every pirate ran after the bitch thinking about killing her and what not. Through the cavern the pirates traveled, expect the hallway Kyri and Jack were in. In fact, because of Will rescuing Elizabeth they never saw Kyri. Different yells carried through like, "No oars," or "Where's the oars?" Bo'sun and the others had another challenge before catching her again.

"The oars have gone missing," another commented. Having enough of them pissing and wining about the oars Bo'sun had enough as well.

"Find them!"

* * *

Wow, this took sooo long to write. I hope y'all like it. Remember if you want me to continue...REVEIW. All I need is **one **and then I'll start typing chapter five. Just **one **that's all.

There is no pirate talk in this chapter. I'll put more in the next chapter.


	6. Ebony & Ivory

Rock the boat (don't rock the boat baby). Rock the boat. Sorry, catchy song more or less. Thank you Pharaoh's queen for reviewing your a true reader. However, from you other people... you suck. If I get only a review from Pharaoh's queen that's it, no more from this story. Maybe if you took the time I wouldn't be threatening this in the first place. Oh and my friend wrote some of these paragraphs. I hope you like them. There probably very easy to point out comparing to mine. That's because there simply better.

Friend: Yes I helped out, I feel special!

Me: You should, Dee dee dee!

Friend: No you're the Dee dee dee!

Me: Buttpirates!

----------------------------------------------------------

Outside the cave the oars were like breadcrumbs. The breadcrumb-oars lead back to the royal navy's pride and joy, the Interceptor. Will used every muscle he could to help Elizabeth aboard and to make sure they weren't being followed. Will turned to see if there was anything suspicious, but there was no sign of the pirates. Elizabeth climbed aboard only to find more pirates. Poor, Elizabeth, it seemed she would never escape pirates, even on the Commodore's ship. Outside the fog seemed to have lifted comparing to earlier. But still no sun or light in any matter. They were basically home free, Will and Elizabeth. It was mostly quiet between them it was kind of ironic. You'd think all they'd want to do is correspond there little hearts out but no. Mr. Gibbs saw the rowboat a mile away, so the rope latter had already diploid before they climbed aboard.

_'I forgot Kyri,' Will_ thought getting into the ship.

Immediately Elizabeth recognized someone. Someone not a pirate, someone whom was as far away as could be from becoming, or being a pirate, Brenna Norrington.

Mrs. Norrington, the woman that took Elizabeth's place in James's life. Only a few months after Elizabeth had rejected Norrington's proposal, he left to visit London. When he came back, he brought with him his fiancée, Brenna McAllester, The Baroness McAllister's first-born daughter, pride of her father, The Baron McAllester, who had recently passed away. Elizabeth had heard of her and her proper manners with which she was known. Brenna was also known for her feisty temper. Brenna had recently escaped a dreaded marriage a day before the wedding to be with her love, James. No one knew who the man was, but they would soon know in time. The King had covered it all up. She was the person to know in high society, apart from the King. Her father was eager to meet the then-future Mrs. Norrington and when he saw her, he was about to keel over.

The first time Elizabeth saw Mrs. Norrington, she was more beautiful than anything Elizabeth had ever seen. Her long, straight, brown hair was easily tied up in a fashionable bun with large curls. Her tiny waist and good sized breasts that were practically bursting from the top of her dress made Elizabeth jealous, for a short time. Her green dresses of emerald with its pink sash perfectly hemmed around her chest made all the men look at her, even the governor. She was a sight to behold. Her long dress, that was at least ten feet around its hoopskirt, flittered as she walked arm in arm with James. Elizabeth watched from her carriage up above the docks as he smiled a real smile, something she had never seen, or make him do. Her laugh made James light and fairly happy through his days at work, Elizabeth could see. She went everywhere with him, to parties, to London, to work, just about everywhere. She was everything the Commodore was looking for in a wife, everything Elizabeth could never be for him.

Their wedding had been grander than any other wedding of the past five years. All of Port Royals nobility was there even her mother. Everyone was on their best behavior until they saw the true side of the baroness. She scolded her daughter openly and made sure she was using the best of manners that's when everyone knew. They knew the reason why Brenna was the way she was, because of her mother. Brenna had learned from the best of aristocratic women, and in return made sure that she never let her manners below a Queen's, until that day. Until that day Elizabeth stepped onto the Interceptor to see the Mrs. Norrington dressed in James's clothes and her straight hair tucked into a hat.

"Mrs. Norrington? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth inquired, stepping closer to Brenna.

Brenna loathed Elizabeth, more than anything. Her mother told her to never let her guard down around this woman for she was not normal. She would rather go on adventures with a blacksmith (Brenna's mother was impeccable for finding out who loved who and what their true desires were) than marry a man surely worthy to her status.

"Miss. Swann," Brenna bowed to her, keeping up appearances. " I was captured by Jack and Will," Brenna said slowly.

Elizabeth didn't notice the cold shoulder Brenna was giving her. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! I would just love it if you came over for tea and have a couple of woman to woman chats."

Brenna's face was about to peel off; she really did hate this girl. "Madam, your tea could not satisfy anyone this side of the Atlantic, nor have you become a woman because of your choices to turn down the opportunity of marriage and gallivant around with pirates."

Miss. Swann seemed not to notice. "Well then I would love to come over to your mansion and have some tea."

Brenna was going to kill her she really was contemplating it. '_No one would care, and there all pirates, they've killed too,'_ Brenna thought to herself.

"Miss. Swann, my husband and I are very busy, now if you excuse me, I think I shall take a bath."

With that, Brenna turned her back to her enemy and disappeared, leaving Elizabeth no choice but to follow Will below cabin, away from the pirates.

-----------------------

It seemed like only seconds but finally it happened. Jack the once lifeless figure groggily woke up. Constantly it became darker then lighter, meaning the other pirates were frantically searching. Kyri still sat above Sparrow eyeing his awaking form. He turned his head left and then right realizing where he was.

"Damn you Turner," Jack muttered while using his elbows to raise himself up. It took a minute for him to sit up properly. Or as proper a pirate can sit meaning one leg stretched out and one bent. His hand massaged his eyes while the other layed unmoving onto of his knee. Even through this was a stressful time humor should always greet it. So Kyri decided to satisfy this notion and run a rig on Jack. She assembled herself crouching behind him then slyly put her arms around his neck. Comfortably placing her arms around him, she leaned over and whispered into the confused Sparrow's ear tenderly.

"Finally your awake, I was getting worried." _'Wait, did I just say that?' _It just hit her, how she was acting and thinking. '_This is just a joke nothing more,' _thinking not saying another single word. Kyri cared and stayed behind to make sure Captain Jack was fine. _'No, I stayed behind to rejoin my father's crew,' _Kyri reminded herself unaware of the now closed eyed Jack leaning back. _'I only stayed for my father, Captain Barbossa not Captain Sparrow.' _Sparrow nested his cheek on her shoulder rethinking everything he thought about Kyri. Everything, from the mean remarks to the more then less delightful gestures all vanished within the dank cave air. _'I stayed here for Captain Hector Barbossa not Captain Jack Sparrow,' _she argued immensely in her psyche. Sighing in defeat Kyri looked at Jack and saw a growing smile splash on his dirty face. His breathe might have been a little nasty but was also warm and soothing. A simple blush formed and Jack noticed even with his eyes closed.

"Jack you know I was just... joking right," questioning his understanding and her past attempts. She removed her arms and began to wonder if he thought this was a joke or not.

"Captain Jack love, " Jack seductively pronounced ready to nuzzle her into submission, that and other things. But this was not the time or the place for silly moves on a lady. Accepting this Jack took his head off the maiden and stood up. He'll have other places to get what he wants and he won't need a compass to do that.

"My hat," Sparrow announced reaching out to her. Confusion played with Kyri until she turned away and saw the tattered, old, hat. She complied with him giving back the valued item and taking the oar. It helped her stand up right on the rocky cave floor. Jack placed the nasty thing back on this head then looked behind her. His crew, well old crew still searching around having no luck on discovering oars.

"Here," Jack commented taking the oar away from her and walking into the cave. However, Pintel and Ragetti just happened to be right by the opening where Jack and Kyri were. That didn't stop Sparrow from going towards then, nope not one bit. He turned and looked at Kyri one final time then was off. Kyri was not that type of girl you leave so tagged along shortly behind. Using the oar as a cane, Jack was able to conquer the tiny hill of rock. But now looking back on this, it wasn't a smart or safe idea. The meager Ragetti searched frantically around the floor then peered up. His friend Pintel was about to make a sarcastic comment to Ragetti but instead followed his friend's feats. Soon others joined in and was now staring dumbfounded at Jack. Speaking of which, he stopped his advances once Ragetti lifted a finger to him.

"You," Ragetti simply said. Taking a second to comprehend the situation Pintel spoke in a very pissed off manner.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not," Sparrow questioned and answered by examining his body. The crafty man brought his head back up and immediately rushed away. His simple plan was demolished when a handful of Barbossa's men were blocking his escaped route. They drew out cutlasses, daggers, swords, and pistols. Only a fool would try to get past them. Kyri only watched this skit on the sidelines. _'This isn't getting you anywhere Jack,' _she thought closing her eyes. Jack turned around and the opposite side did the same. A single pistol pointed straight for his face. He leaned closer to it and spoke.

"Palulay," receiving nothing. _'Damn that's not right,' _Jack quickly thought closing his eyes and shaking his fist. Then he tried again with a pointed finger.

"Palu-li-la-la-lulu." Pintel and Ragetti exchanged glances at each other. Third times the charm.

"Parlili. Parsnip, parsley, partner, partner." Oh what the luck one would say. Ragetti our favorite wooden eyed pirate said the 'secret' word.

"Parley?"

"That's the one! Parley," Jack yelled while pointing at Ragetti. From side to side, Sparrow yelled the word, which would save his hide. I actually feel bad for Ragetti. His fellow pirates turned to him in disgust.

"Parley," Pintel scorned through his teeth to his friend. "Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up 'Parley'!" Raising his weapon in a threatening way, Jack placed two fingers in each of the barrels. He lowered the gun and leaned forward.

"That would be the French." _'Sly captain,' _Kyri smirked.

-----------------------

Brenna stalked into her husband's office appalled by Mr. Gibbs's sick interpretation that she was unmarried.

"_All of that love making surely hasn't gotten me anywhere."_ Brenna thought to herself.

Brenna began to sit down on the bed when a shiny object caught her eye. Standing back up and doing a one-eighty, Brenna observed the objects. It was Kyri's pistol, dagger, and sword all in one. They were just laying there on the silk covered bed.

"Pirate…" Brenna mumbled as she picked them up.

That's when Brenna got the brilliant idea…Kyri deserved it anyways after all of the aristocrat girl comments she made. She had no idea what it was like to be her…to be in the pressing world she lived in…or all the crap she had to put up with. Brenna walked outside and daintily walked to the side of the boat-taking note that no one was watching her. Brenna took the filthy weapons and raised them over the side and…._plop_! Into the darkness they sank. Brenna leaned over the railing and watched them disappear. How much she long to just disappears with James on an island like the one they went to for their honeymoon. Brenna began to daydream of those wonderful hours at night lying on the beach…

-----------------------

Barbossa didn't half to push through the crowds to get to Jack and Kyri. They just stepped aside knowing never to get in Barbossa's way. Kyri finally was reunited with her father after about four days. To her it was like an eternity. See, Kyri only has Barbossa as family, no one else. No mother, cousins, siblings, no one but Hector. Unless you count the little monkey Jack and her two foxes, Ebony and Ivory. _'Father,' _Kyri thought running past Sparrow towards the bearded man. This hurt Jack but nonetheless he expected it. When she got there Barbossa was slightly taken back. Well that's because she jumped up and gave him a great bear hug. _'If only Mrs. Norrington or Kyri would do that to me,' _Jack thought moving his soften glaze away. He returned it and then gently pushed her aside. Taking a couple of steps forward, Jack placed both of his hands on the single oar then his chin on top.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Now what could that 'important' thing be? Hector had little to no idea of what the fuck he was talking about. Maybe he was tipsy, probably very tipsy.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," confidently stating. Barbossa began walking closer to him.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Now right in Jack face, Hector turned his head and spoke to the crew.

"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye," they replied. Hector leaned close to Jack.

"Kill him," he said with a smile. And in no time at all, every pirate around Jack not including Kyri, retrieved his gun and aimed right for the man. But before Barbossa was right beside Kyri, Jack spoke up.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Halting, Barbossa thought about it for a second. A sour look washed over him. He hated the commanded he was about to give. _'What are you planning Jack,'_ Kyri pondered then giving a inquisitive look.

"Hold your fire," turning around and looking at Jack. Each pirate in a way was discourage by this. All the pistols dropped to there sides waiting for the next command. Heading back to Jack again Hector halted and deliberated, "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need."

-----------------------

The ocean shined across the horizon. It was noon as the Interceptor had a sooth sailing over the sea. The fog left at the Isla del Muerta. However, all was not well on the ship. Elizabeth ascended the stairs in a huff. Will had no right to treat Elizabeth like that. After all, she practically saved his life from being hung. Commodore Norrington would have found out he was a pirate and stopped at nothing until he was rightfully persecuted. Elizabeth needed a woman to talk to, and one that had already went through the process of meeting a man, wooing said man, and marrying said man. Elizabeth walked over to Mrs. Norrington who was twiddling her thumbs and smiling to herself having the look of love on her face. That was the way she always looked when she thought about James Norrington. No doubt she was thinking about him.

"Mrs. Norrington?" Elizabeth chided to Brenna.

Brenna stopped smiling and hung her head…just what she needed…a pest. "Yes, Miss. Swann?"

"May I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked, now sensing that Brenna was going to most likely jump over the side of the deck and drown.

"You already have…" Brenna said, dreading for the question she might ask.

"How would you handle a man when he is angry with you? How did you deal with James when he was angry at you?" Elizabeth had asked a loaded question.

"Did Mr. Turner finally crack under pressure because he knows that the moment he steps back on Port Royal sand he could most likely be hung for his actions?" Brenna asked unleashing her wrath.

"No…he is mad with me and it's because I took something of his…but it was many years ago! I just didn't want him to be caught as a pirate…" Elizabeth looked down in shame. Brenna suddenly felt bad for the young woman. She was just trying to protect the man she loved, the same thing Brenna would do.

'Well, Miss. Swann, the best thing to do is let him cool down. He will realize his actions as offensive and apologize. I remember when James was angry at me for not telling him I would be leaving for London. The trip was canceled of course, out of his anger. But, he later regretted it. He was overloaded with work, leaving me at home alone. One time during those months he was overloaded, I didn't see him for a week. He slept in his office and woke up only to do work or eat. So, when he came home, I really handed it to him. He repaid me of course…." Brenna broke off into a grin. Her mind shot through that night of sweat and clawing backs…"If you were a married woman I'd tell you to with-hold…" Brenna stopped mid-sentence. Brenna did not stop only because what she was about to say was too sensitive for Elizabeth's virgin ears, but because the Black Pearl had caught up.

"Miss. Swann, hold on" Brenna trailed off leaving the Swann in the dust. She ran to the current captain of the Interceptor, Anna Maria. Anna was currently steering the man-of-war when Brenna interrupted her. Totally out of breath, Brenna had to grab a rope just to regain a standing position.

"Anna Marie, the Black Pearl, she's about to entrap us!" Somehow Anna didn't believe her and glanced over her shoulder. Brenna was defiantly correct, the Black Pearl was on the hunt.

"In no time they'll have snared us. We must lighten the load or else," Brenna warned. Elizabeth followed the other girl, in attempts of understanding what's going on.

-----------------------

(Before Brenna notices the Pearl)

Kyri sat on her white rabbit fur bed. Her room had a simple design of a double bed, desk, chair, and one round window. The main colors were a light green and white. Ebony and Ivory were a sleeping next to the pirate. Stretched out, Kyri wondered many things that happened over the past days. Questions were defiantly unanswered. _'So we're chasing that damn Interceptor. Great I have to see Brenna, again...wait.'_ She bent up and patted herself up and down.

"Son of a-no I left my weapons of the ship," panicky saying. This didn't keep the foxes asleep, Ebony yawned and looked at Kyri. Then hopped on her, climbed, and perched on her left shoulder. Ivory copied Ebony trying to get her master's attention. They always fought in trying to see who was better. But that's the only thing they have in common, well and there both female foxes. Ebony is a black fox. She is noxious, incorrigible, and slothful. Ivory is a white fox. She is active, tender, and gullible.

"Why do you guys always fight?" Nevertheless they couldn't understand Kyri. Sighing, the pirate layed back down and placed her hands on her stomach. _'Man, the room is really starting to smell like a rotting human.'_ She reopened her eyes and stared at a brown woven sack in the corner. At the bottom was moldy green making the smell spread through the room. _'Of course that's why,' _recalling while shooing the two animals off her shoulder.

_After a wonderful night Kyri woke up alone. The sun wasn't shining at all, clouds instead cover the sky like a quilt. A note layed on the cotton pillow next to her. Getting up slowly she took the note into her hands. It read, _

_'Dear Kyri, I loved the night we spent together. Even though nothing happened it still is a lasting memory you and I will cherish. However, our passion grows it can never bloom into love. I'm a sailor not a pirate. I have a life, a job, a good reputation, it can never be. Don't get me wrong, you are a lovely girl with a heart. Please don't cry for me, you deserve someone better. Someone who can fill your heart up and care about you forever. Please don't cry for me. Love, Ben.'_

_"You break my heart then leave. What an ass," she spoke crying the dreams of never. To play with a woman's heart is to dance with the devil. Rain hit the window as Kyri fell back asleep._

She was so close to crying. But held it in knowing nothing could be done. Ivory sensed this and rubbed herself against Kyri's side. The pirate stroked the begging pet. Soon after the fox curled into a ball and fell back to sleep.

-----------------------

"What's happening," Elizabeth questioned nervously.

"The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us," Anna yelled back. Miss. Swann leaned over the side to see the ship with black sails attaining distance. Elizabeth wanted to contradict Maria and climbed on the stern of the ship. Brenna walked away in a fit of anger. Not receiving credit where credit is due.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Maria corrected turning the wheel forcefully to the left.

But this story is not and will never be about Elizabeth or 'the bitch'. So back to Brenna who now slammed the doors on the captain's room. _'Don't even say I was the one who saw the Pearl. Damn pirates, there below dogs,' _thinking as she sat down on the green couch.

-----------------------

"Huh, what was that," the girly pirate wondered, getting off the bed. People screaming at each other, that what it was. No doubt it was Barbossa giving orders to the crew. Ivory followed Kyri, who was now heading for the door. Ebony however didn't feel like comparing herself to the other fox. So tried to fall back into dreamland. Upon opening the door stair stood in her path. An easy challenge to overcome as Kyri trailed up them. At the top, the deck swarming with pirates ready to fight. Kyri made it to the top with Ivory in her arms. Half way up the stairs Ivory begin to paw at Kyri's leg. So basically she had no choice but to take her.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" It was her father, Barbossa. _'That's a great man,'_ Kyri speculated while heading to fore of the Pearl. The cannons were being loaded shaking the ship more. It was extremely rocky, hitting barrels and waves didn't help. Then the sweeps were deplored quickening the speed of the Pearl. She smiled, just like when they invaded Port Royal. _'What's going on,'_ Kyri pictured different tactics they were going to try. Now the Interceptor dropped their starboard anchor bringing more curiosity into play. Kyri raised an eyebrow and remember to get a new weapon of choice. Something rolled over her foot making her look down. It was a green and white twisted with the coral mini staff. At each end was a dragonhead like in the eastern islands. One was green and the other was white. They had a taunting and devilish grin making them even more frightening.

"Speak of the devil, I found something useful," Kyri declare to herself. Then crouched down which made Ivory jump onto the ship's railing. Taking the trinket into her palm and standing up they were now next to the Interceptor. Scanning right before the fight Kyri saw Elizabeth, Will, and Mr. Gibbs.

"This is going to be interesting," Kyri murmured as the first cannon fired.

----------------------------------------------------------

I finished which might be my last chapter. Who knows only the readers can tell me if I should continue. This chapter wasn't in my opinion was my best but still pretty good. There is pirate talk however, I used them in other chappies so check those out to learn there meaning. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
